


This is how I disappear

by Mazeu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Suicide, chanyeolisapsycho, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: What would happen if someone made Baekhyun cry and Chanyeol is there to let them pay for it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is a story that I originally uploaded on asianfanfics, but I decided to upload it here as well! So have fun reading this!  
> Also English is not my first language so please excuse my shitty skills!

Trigger Warning: Abuse, Murder, Suicide.

It was a Monday when Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s bruises the first time. They were all over his arms and his chest. Baekhyun got to Chanyeol’s with a suitcase and a backpack with the most important things, crying and unable to breath. He took the smaller into his embrace and let him cry for hours. They didn’t talk. Baekhyun just cried until he could talk to Chanyeol about what happened. About the things his mother did to him. Chanyeol hold his hand, let him talk and hugged him whenever he needed to. Baekhyun then fell asleep in his arms, so Chanyeol brought him to his bed and let him rest for a couple of hours.

Chanyeol was furious. Angry. He knew Baekhyun’s parents since they were kids. Baekhyun was his best friend. And more than that. There always was more than that and that is why Chanyeol was so angry. So, mad. So, furious and so ready to do something. And he knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t set his own mother on fire. Chanyeol had to do something himself. He knew that. But he took his time, he firstly wanted to heal his best friend who was sleeping peacefully in his bed and whose hair he was running his fingers through.

“I’ll protect you, Baekhyun. So, you don’t have to cry anymore”, he whispered. He promised. And he was ready to hold this promise no matter what.

It was a Tuesday when Baekhyun woke up with a smile on his face because his best friend and now lover lay next to him, his arms around him. Slowly and carefully Baekhyun snuggled closer into Chanyeol’s chest to feel his warmth. It’s been a bit over a year since Baekhyun decided to stay with Chanyeol and he knew that this was the best decision he ever made. He was sure at that time. Strong arms wrapped about his smaller body and his smile grew brighter and bigger. He whispered a small good morning into Chanyeol’s chest and the next moment he heard a loud yawn from the giant.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”  
“No, don’t worry.” Chanyeol yawned again and hide his face in Baekhyun’s hair.

It also been a year since Baekhyun heard anything from his parents at all. They never called and tried to reach Baekhyun. But that was alright with him. He didn’t mind at all. He was happy with Chanyeol. He finally could live again with someone who treated him the right way.

“Do you have to work today, Chanyeol?”  
“Unfortunately, yes I have to. But I’ll be home early today.”  
“Then tell me what you want to eat.”  
“Doesn’t matter, if you made it, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smiled and they just continued to cuddle for a few more minutes before Chanyeol had to get up for work. They kissed before Chanyeol left and before Baekhyun started to clean the apartment.

It was a Wednesday when the police rang the bell and Baekhyun opened the door. He was confused. More than that. He let both officers in and got them mugs with coffee. He set them both on the coffee table by the sofa and he sat down on the couch himself.

“How can I help you?”, Baekhyun asked and the thing he saw let his blood freeze. One of the officers showed him a picture of a corpse. A woman. A woman Baekhyun knew better than anyone else. It was his mother.  
“Do you know this person, Mr. Byun?”, asked officer Do. Baekhyun slowly nodded and swallows hard again. “It’s your mother, isn’t it?” And again, he nodded. “How long has it been that you’ve seen your, mother, Mr. Byun?”  
“About a year, I think, sir. I thought she didn’t want to keep in touch after a lot happened.”  
“What happened?”, asked the other officer, whose name was Zhang. A Chinese name.  
“Well, she abused me for years and one day I decided to run away. I got a suitcase and a backpack and moved in here.”  
“It seems like it is easy for you to talk about that topic, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun shook his head and took a deep breath, tried not to cry and shiver too much.  
“It is not really easy for me to talk about it, but I thought to not keep it a secret from you, sir. You would find it out anyway.” They continued talking for a few hours and asked Baekhyun to keep everything they talked about a secret which wouldn’t be easy for Baekhyun, but he promised to do so. Officer Zhang told him that his mother was brutally murdered with a knife or a pair of scissors. The culprit left around 20 holes in her body and she bled to death. There were no burglar tracks on the door or anywhere else in the house so they assumed that his mother knew his murderer and let him or her in on her own. That was the reason why they were talking to Baekhyun first before asking anyone else. Baekhyun closed the door behind them and put away the coffee mugs to hide them from Chanyeol. He felt bad about lying to Chanyeol, but he had to do it anyway. And this exact moment the door opened.

It was Thursday when Chanyeol found out about the police visiting the other day. He had a big fight with Baekhyun at this day. And it ended with Baekhyun crying and locking himself in the bathroom. Chanyeol knocked at the door. He begged Baekhyun to come out and stop crying. Chanyeol was close to having a panic attack. Not because of the fight itself, but the fact that he made Baekhyun cry and he had sworn himself to never make him cry. He breathed heavily as he got the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. He couldn’t see where he was going, but he knew he had to punish himself he knew that.

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom when he couldn’t hear Chanyeol anymore. Slowly he opened the door and got out. But he couldn’t find Chanyeol anywhere until he saw the open balcony door. Like in slow motion he got nearer and nearer to the door. He opened it and saw Chanyeol just standing there. He eyed up Chanyeol and was relieved at first, until he saw the pair of scissors. And the blood. A lot of blood. He’d never forget all the blood.

“C-Chanyeol?”, he asked with a quiet and husky voice from all the crying. Chanyeol turned around and Baekhyun’s blood froze in his body. Chanyeol had the brightest smile in his face which was covered in blood. Which blood? Chanyeol’s own blood. From his arms and his naked torso that Baekhyun didn’t see before.  
“Baekhyun.”  
“What happened, Yeol?”, Baekhyun asked, worry in his voice. All the tears and pain long forgotten.  
“I had to punish the person who made you cry, Baekhyun. And that was me this time”, explained Chanyeol. Blood still dripped form his arms and his torso.  
“What are you talking about, Yeol! Come inside and let me check your wounds! You’re bleeding too much!”, Baekhyun almost screamed at him and took a step closer to him. Chanyeol shook his head that made Baekhyun stop in this tracks.  
“I deserve this, Baekhyun. I made you cry. I hurt you. I decided long ago to punish everyone and everything that makes you cry. And this time, it was me.” And then it his Baekhyun. His dead mother was Chanyeol’s doing.  
“You killed her, Chanyeol? You killed my mother?” Chanyeol nodded. He still had the bright smile in his face that only faded when he fell onto his knees. Baekhyun was by his side as fast as he could. “Did you really kill her for me, Chanyeol?” And again, Chanyeol nodded, he leaned into Baekhyun, who was hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Yeol. Thank you so much.” Slowly Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“There are things that I have done you never should know, Baekhyun. But without you is how I would disappear.” These were Chanyeol’s last words before he choked on his blood and stopped breathing in Baekhyun’s arms.

It was a Friday when Chanyeol had his funeral. Baekhyun stood at his grave. He couldn’t cry. He promised himself not to cry. It was hard not to cry. Hard. But he knew that Chanyeol was not gone forever. He was still with him. And soon he would be at the same place as him anyway. Another thing he promised to himself and to Chanyeol when he was in his arms, with that big smile on his face.  
“Can you hear me cry out to you? Without you is how I disappear. Forever. Forever now”, Baekhyun whispered, smiled to himself as he turned around from the grave. He slowly walked away from Chanyeol. A pair of scissors in his hand. The exact same pair of scissors that Chanyeol used a while ago. Baekhyun smiled. And Chanyeol opposite of him smiled as well.


End file.
